LaLu Week 2016
by Charboday
Summary: Just a couple random, very short one-shots about Laxus and Lucy for LaLu Week 2016. Prompts are Aquarius, Devilish, Dream, Sparks, Manga, Game, Prey. Enjoy. Maybe I might do them all, maybe not. I'm not sure yet.
1. Only Slightly Protective

**Only Slightly Protective**

 **LaLu Week 2016, Day One: Aquarius.**

 **Summary: She really didn't want him dating her.**

This wasn't want she meant. She thought this is what she wanted. She had _wanted_ Lucy to get a boyfriend. Really, she wanted Natsu and Lucy to get together. She thought they were the inevitable couple, but she was _wrong_.

Lucy and Natsu loved each other, sure, but not like she wanted them to. They loved each other like siblings would. That was it. Nothing more.

Instead, Lucy found a _different_ guy to date. One that was all man and Aquarius couldn't stand it. Though Lucy is a adult now, she's still so young. She's still a child and should have a childish, yet endearing boy like Natsu. Most certainly _not_ the hulking, blonde oaf.

Aquarius was livid. She couldn't let this happen.

It was a miracle Lucy took a bath before her date. This enabled Aquarius to force her gate open and appear in the still full bathtub.

"Lucy," Aquarius called in a stern tone to the towel-clad mage.

Besides from a slight jump, Lucy hardly acknowledged Aquarius' presence and instead focused on gathering every article of clothing from her wardrobe. She would pick up a piece of clothing before tossing it away with a shake of her head.

Aquarius cleared her throat loudly. Still nothing.

"Lucy!" Aquarius shouted losing her temper.

Lucy turned towards her spirit, but still seemed distracted.

"Yeah?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Lucy, I forbid you from going on this date," Aquarius stated simply with a casual look.

Lucy froze before turning her full attention to Aquarius once out of her stupor. "What do you mean you _forbid_ me from going on this date?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're the one that pushed me to find a boyfriend. Guess what, I found one. And I _am_ going on a date with him!"

It was Aquarius' turn to freeze. Lucy had never given her the look she was currently giving her. She looked beyond furious, but underneath that, Aquarius could see her covering up her hurt.

Guilt ate away at Aquarius as she watched Lucy's eyes getting misty. She didn't want to make Lucy cry. She just didn't want her to go on a date with Laxus.

"Lucy," Aquarius said more gently. "I don't think this man is right for you. I don't want him to hurt you. I have to protect you," she ended softly.

Lucy realized what this was about. After her mother died, Aquarius did her best to fill in the void that grew in Lucy's heart and became a new mother figure to the lost child. She very rarely acted like she cared about the child, but she cared more than anyone else realized.

Lucy ran to the tub and wrapped her arms around her spirit in a tight embrace. "It's okay, Aquarius. Everything will be fine. Besides, I _really_ like Laxus. Please, can I go out with him?" Lucy asked still holding onto her spirit.

Aquarius had only taken a moment before she returned the hug. "If you really want, but I'll warn you now, if he hurts you, I'm drowning him," she said pulling back to look Lucy in the eyes with the most serious expression Lucy has seen on her.

Lucy chuckled at that with a slightly watery smile. "Sure thing!" She gave Aquarius the biggest Natsu-like grin. That boy definitely rubbed off on her.

"Me too, Princess. If he hurts you he will be punished," spoke a new voice behind the duo.

Aquarius glared at Virgo. "I have first dibs though, now leave." Virgo gave her a bitter smile, saluted the water-bearer and disappeared back to the spirit world.

No one realized, but those two spirits are always fighting over Lucy. At least until the playboy lion steps in. Then, Aquarius usually rolls her eyes and leaves.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door. Only one person would knock. Both girls froze before Aquarius pushed Lucy toward her pile of clothes outside of the bathroom.

"Hurry," Aquarius ushered.

Lucy ran to her front door and swung it open before Aquarius could warn her.

Laxus stood outside of the door, his face neutral as he looked Lucy up and down. "I'm not complaining, but I don't know if you want to go out wearing that," Laxus said with a smirk.

Lucy looked down and squealed, realizing she was still only in her towel.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly, rushing back to her room slamming her bedroom door shut. Aquarius face-palmed at her Lucy before finally returning back to the spirit world.

Maybe he wouldn't be so bad as she thought. She smiled starting to like the prospect of them together now.

"Not too bad, little girl. Not bad at all."


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

 **LaLu Week 2016, Day Three: Dream.**

 **Summary: Dreams sometime reflect a person's deepest wishes.**

* * *

 _Finally, it was over. Laxus backed down upon hearing Gramps wasn't feeling well. He actually rushed to his side and apologized profusely for his actions, surprising everyone. He really did care for his grandfather._

 _The Fantasia Parade proceeded as normal and nearly everything went back to normal. Well, mostly everything. There was one different variable to the everyday life of Fairy Tail. The Thunder Legion begged for forgiveness, which was a sight to see._

 _Life moved on. The members of Fairy Tail forgave them no questions asked. Everyone was happy again, including the Thunder Legion. They actually started interacting with everyone else._

 _Laxus, he changed the most. The others of his team forgave themselves, but he still held so much guilt. So he did everything he could to help others. He tried so hard to prove he changed and even though no one doubted it, he continued to give it his all._

 _Lucy couldn't help but feel drawn to the repentant man. She had an attraction to him since the first day she saw him. She just pushed her feelings down because of the type of person he was back then. Now she knew the real him._

 _She hated seeing him so contrite though. Everyone else forgave him, so now he needed to forgive himself. Months had passed and he still blamed himself._

 _There seemed to be only one solution in Lucy's eyes. She figured she would have to help him see how great of a man he truly was._

 _She approached him one day and asked if he would spend time with her since her team and other close friends were all out on missions. She purposely stayed behind for this very reason. Laxus responded just as she expected and more than willingly accepted. He would do anything anyone asked of him now._

 _They spent the entire day together enjoying each other's company. They hung out together doing anything and everything they could think of. At least until Lucy accidentally fell asleep on a grassy hill from where they they were watching the night sky and just telling each other stories._

 _Laxus had picked her up bridal style and began the trek to her house. He had only been there one other time when Lucy needed help repairing her kitchen after Natsu set fire to it. He had been more than willing to help her out then._

 _He enjoyed the walk there rather than using his magic to teleport there. He actually adored the small blonde in his arms and had been wanting to ask her out. He believed she deserved better than him though, someone like Natsu or Gray._

 _He would let himself enjoy small moments like this, but nothing more._

 _They spent more time throughout the following months and both their love grew for each other. Her eyes shined with love, Laxus detected it immediately. He knew it was wrong and that he could never let her love him. He had to leave for both their sakes. He regretted staying after his team attacked the guild._

 _So he left._

Lucy jolted awake. Her chest ached painfully for the man she loved. The man that _didn't_ stop his attack against Fairy Tail. He _had_ left, but it was because he was excommunicated. Not because he loved her. Yet she still loved him.

He left her. No. She was never anything to him, she just longed to be. It was wishful thing.

It was all a dream.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Really short, I know. I like legit don't have very much time at all. Classes just started back up, work got me busy. I come home and have to fight off the urge to pass out so that I can do my homework and the hour or two I have, I use to play my PS4 since I haven't played much of it since I got it around Christmas. But hey, my biology instructor just informed me today that he accepted my application for the study abroad trip to Costa Rica that he does. :)**

 **Review Response:**

 **L** **ittlePrincessNana: Aquarius is pretty cool. Well if their brotp slayed you, does that make them Princess Slayers, the opposite of Dragon Slayers? Sorry, that joke was bad. x) Just blame it on the lack of sleep from my week catching up with me.**

 **Grimnack: Yeah, I always wanted to see Aquarius being more of a mother figure to Lucy, so I couldn't help it. And it just wouldn't be Laxus if no snark, right? :P**


End file.
